I'M THE ONLY ONE
by Lovelylisaxo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a while. Lately Kurt's been texting this guy that he met at the music store and his relationship with Blaine has been feeling distant. He tries to hide it from Blaine but it doesn't quite work. Later, Blaine adjusts his anger into showing Kurt that he's the only one Kurt will ever need or want. Chapter 2 should be up before the middle of Dec.


Blaine Anderson held the door open for his boyfriend Kurt Hummel as they headed into his house on a warm Friday evening. They had just eaten out at Breadstix right after school. Blaine's parents were heading out on a business trip until Saturday evening and he was always very responsible, so his parents never doubted his good behaviors.

Kurt sighed happily as he walked passed the doormat, through the door, into Blaine's living room. He and Blaine haven't really hung out much in the past few weeks. Kurt bit his lip as he went to go sit on the couch as he tried to hide the thing that was eating him up inside.

"Something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked sincerely as he set his and Kurt's school bag onto the floor neatly.

"N-no, Blaine." Kurt said shakily but quickly told himself to change his tone, as he didn't want Blaine to question him anymore. "Everything's good, really." He forced a nod.

"Are you sure? I know we haven't really gone on dates that much lately. But, I love you, and I care about you." Blaine added as he moved to sit beside Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt said with a soft half smile, although on the inside he was completely torn. He had begun texting a guy named Chandler whom he had met at the music store that happened to be gay as well. At first Kurt told himself that the texting was pure innocence, just a way of friendship, but he had a talk with Rachel about it and that made him feel far more guilty. Although, the thing that made Kurt feel the guiltiest wasn't the fact that he was having these conversations on text with Chandler, it was that he genuinely enjoyed the flirtatiousness of it all.

Blaine looked slightly suspicious as he squinted his eyes at Kurt. Something didn't seem right, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He kissed Kurt on his forehead as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Blaine asked while looking in his refrigerator.

"Hmm, yes!" Kurt agreed.

"You want a soda?" Blaine spoke from inside the kitchen while looking at a can of Coke before his eyes.

"I typically have classier drinks than that, but why not?" Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine made his way back into the living room handing him the can.

"Oh shush, Kurt! I think I know you love your tea and coffee," Blaine said with a smile. "But actually, I'm out of both of those, so that's why. If you're craving mega caffeine in the night, we can stop by the Lima Bean." He grinned, opening up his own can of Coke as well.

The two of them talked about Glee Club for a while. They talked about how Mr. Schuester wanted them to pay tribute to Whitney Houston.

"I think it's fantastic. Whitney will always live on. Her music was inspiring, fun, passionate,"

"Wonderful. Yes Blaine, I agree. "So emotional" would've been my calling if Rachel didn't take it first." Kurt laughed softly.

"Rachel and Santana _did _wonderful with it though, don't you think?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, definitely. They were _flawless_." Kurt nodded his head agreeably.

Blaine nodded again, "So does Burt and Carole know you're hanging here?"

"Well Dad is around and about campaigning for the re-election. Carole never really seems to mind where I go. She understands that I'm a senior and she knows that me, being me, I wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Very true." Blaine rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"Besides, I don't know if you can really call it 'hanging' if you're with your significant other." Kurt laughed lightly. "I mean, although I'm eighteen in a few months, my dad would still be a bit uncomfortable if he knew that I was in a vacant house alone with my boyfriend." Kurt said while fidgeting with his phone, trying to turn it off as he kept getting more messages from Chandler and he didn't want Blaine to notice or ask.

"Who's texting you?" Blaine was already grinning at Kurt's earlier comment, but he wondered.

"O-oh, Mercedes. She wanted to know if I thought her using "I will always love you" before Whitney's death was a bit odd." Kurt sunk in the couch cushion, he felt even guiltier that he was now making up lies. He tucked his phone deep into his jean pocket.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Oh, alright." Blaine looked down at his watch. "5:21 already." He exclaimed. They had stayed after school for glee Club until about 4pm. They had then gone to Breadstix with Mercedes and Rachel to talk about the song choices.

"Wow, time does fly, doesn't it? We did have an early dinner too, so that's probably why."

"Oh, I'm sure. So, I was thinking we could watch a DVD soon? Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt tried to shut the whole Chandler thing out of his head and he nodded happily. "Oh, Blaine that'd be wonderful!"

"So… Bambi or Beauty and the Beast?" Blaine said as he gestured Kurt to walk back into this room with him.

"I just watched Bambi last weekend." Kurt giggled.

"Beauty and the Beast it is!" Blaine said as he set up the DVD player.

Kurt sat himself onto Blaine's bed, facing the television set, ready to watch the movie. Blaine got the movie ready and he went to go the bathroom. As Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt quickly turned on his phone and he checked for any new messages. Blaine came back sooner than expected so Kurt forgot to turn off his phone, and he quickly tucked it back into his pocket.

"What did I miss?" Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt.

"Oh nothing, just the opening." Kurt nodded.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, snuggling up to him. Kurt smiled, although he _still _couldn't get the Chandler thing off his mind.

Kurt and Blaine watched "The Beauty and the beast" for about 45 minutes, and the Blaine said, "Hey Kurt, do you think you could grab some of the brownies on the kitchen counter?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, "Blaine, do you know how many calories brownies contain?"

"Yes… but c'mon?" Blaine flashed Kurt his best puppy-dog face.

"Oh, alright." Kurt gave in. He adjusted his body and sat up, hopping off the bed and heading into the kitchen. Kurt didn't realize that he had dropped his phone out of his pocket and it fell onto the bed. Blaine thought nothing of it so he waited for Kurt.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _Kurt's phone was vibrating. Blaine leaned over and picked up the cell phone.

_New Text from: Chandler. _

Blaine squinted his eyes. He hadn't heard of this _Chandler _figure, so he casually opened the text:

_I heard that you're good with those soft lips. Better make sure you put them to good use. _

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. He started scrolling through more messages and he couldn't believe it:

_When we go to New York. Let's reenact the end of "The way we were"_

Blaine was getting quite uncomfortable and he threw Kurt's phone over to the other side of the room, accidentally hitting the wall. Kurt was startled by the noise and still hadn't realized that he left his phone with Blaine.

"B-Blaine, What's wrong… I- heard a loud sound?" Kurt started to ask Blaine but once he saw the furious and confused look in Blaine's eyes and his phone lying on the floor, he knew what had happened. He set the plate of brownies onto Blaine's nightstand and braced himself for everything Blaine was going to say.


End file.
